Stars
by subcrubd-shubnub
Summary: After a night of love, Lass is left to wonder just how it all started. I suck at summaries. R&R, please! First fic, so be gentle...


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of the characters. If I did, Elesis would permanently be wearing a schoolgirl outfit *ducks random sharp objects being thrown at his head* Enjoy!

~Stars~

Despite the chilly night air, he was much warmer than he thought he'd be, having wrapped himself up in a blanket with the girl he loved. His thouhts strayed to their predicament, and a bright blush, as well as an already familiar reaction stirred within him as well, and his mind wandered from that topic to something else. He was well aware of her naked form pressed against him, as well as the fact that he couldn't move without waking her up. She was a light sleeper, and he hated waking her, no matter what the reason. He smiled, her violet hair giving off the scent of grapes, her favorite fruit. He knew all of her favorites, actually; though at first he hadn't wanted to.

The petite girl stirred on top of him, her purple eyes searching curiously for the boy she had given herself to, before realization hit her. He chuckled at the display, making a mental note of how cute it was, though he was smart enough now to not say such a thing. That was the one thing he had learned not to tease her about, as well as her height and her bust. Everything about her was cute, even her still obnoxiously infuriating voice that made her sound like a child. Not that he'd tell her that, of course. He loved her and certainly didn't want to suffer the wrath of her magic.

...now that he thought about it, what WAS the first thing that made him begin changing his mind about her? Perhaps it was because she was the first girl that didn't automatically start hitting on him or call him cute. Or maybe it was that she teased him about his accent and agreed with Elesis that his name made him sound like a girl. It was Ellian for "thief", he had explained it multiple times, getting more and more annoyed the more he was teased about it.

Or maybe it was the first time he had ever made her cry. They had been traveling through Ellia on their way back from the Land of the Gods when they happened upon the Nightmare Circus. The longer they had spent there, the more uncomfortable he became, and the more the memories came forth that he even started acting unlike his usual self. Everything the ringmaster had said bore into him, bringing back the painful memories he had tried to forget, the promise he had broken to his half brother he had never seen again. The pain and anguish he had long replaced with the happiness that came with being around his friends had come gushing forth that he forgot himself and told her he didn't care about her or anyone for that matter, that he would burn down the circus and everyone in it.

It had been a lonely few weeks after that, having left the group to deal with the ringmaster and all of his past memories. Jin and Ronan had tried stopping him, but he wouldn't listen. Ryan had followed after him, but he had somehow managed to lose the persistent elf. He went to all of the places he had battled with his friends, hoping to battle old enemies and forget the people he had thought he didn't care much about at the time, but the only battles he found were the memories of a certain mage. In the end, he caved, succumbing to the rush of emotions that came with the thoughts of her, but he never did pay them any mind. He had resolved himself to not go back, but they wound up finding him onboard a ship bound for Bermesiah. He had heard rumors of followers of Gaikoz assembling in his old manor and thought to put an end to them once and for all-

"You're lost in thought." Her sleepy voice cut through the misty fog of memories, bringing him back to the present. He smiled, remarking that he was only thinking about how he had come to love her so much, which made her blush. He chuckled, yet one more thing to add to the list of cute things about her that he liked. Were it possible, he would have pulled her even closer to him, snuggling into her and taking in all the warmth her petite body had to offer but it was impossible, being as close as their bodies and their current situation would permit. Lass let his hands travel the length of her, igniting her skin in a blaze of goosebumps, heating her up yet again so that he may bask in the warmth of her, grinning when she squeaked as his hands went below the waist and laughed shen she quivered against him when his fingers ghosted near a certain place. He knew she'd be mad at him in the morning, but he was having his fun. After all, she had teased him plenty of times earlier. It was high time he got payback.

He kissed her, bringing his hands to rest on her hips as he did so, nipping her lip when she fought back. He thought back to the first time they had ever kissed, despite it being an accident. He hadn't meant to, he had only wanted to check if she was alright after her fight with Amy. They had been arguing over something he didn't care to pay attention to at the time and he heard something break, then Amy's angry retreat to Jin's tent and hearing her shout at him about being a slob. When he had gone to check up on Arme, she was out cold with a knot growing on her head and Amy's precious violin was broken in two. IT didn't take long to put two and two together, but he shook the girl, leaning close enough that it wouldn't take much effort for his normally hawkish eyes to detect signs of life. He had shouted her name, surprising the girl awake and she sat up, locking lips with him for a few moments before blasting him back with a lightning bolt.

He smiled at that memory as she began to work herself lower, chuckling when his memory came to the lecture she had given him about girls and their first kisses. How they were important and only to be shared with the one they loved the most. Funny how things work out. That two people who at one time were like cats and dogs now came to understand more about the birds and the bees. His eyes rolled slightly before he shut them, giving in to the part of himself he could no longer hide around her.

"Oh oh! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Arme exclaimed, pointing at the slow moving star traveling across the sky. Lass chuckled as she closed her eyes, locking her hands together as if in prayer. He didn't follow suit, only wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, humming something an old friend used to that always seemed to calm him down back in the day. Soon enough, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
